Kyo Sohma and Haruhi Suzumiya- The Chaos Begins
by Elizathelemurfan
Summary: When Kyo gets lost in town and runs into what he thought was his school, he sees a strange girl. That strange girl wasn't your average strange girl... she was Haruhi Suzumiya. After being pressured to join the SOS Brigade, Kyo and Haruhi and the rest of the club have many strange adventures! Read on to find out more! (My first story)
1. Chapter 1

**The SOS Brigade's clubroom door was wide open. A ginger-haired boy walked past the room, snarling and taking out his anger at nearby walls. Why was Kyo here? He didn't know. He had just run away. He was just back at school. Or was this his school...**

**Haruhi opened the door. "Hey, hey there, angry person! What are YOU doing? Come in!" Haruhi ushered the raging Kyo into the clubroom. **

**"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo thrashed about while looking around the room. **

**"Rapist? I'm afraid I'm not a rapist!" Haruhi chuckled! "But I am here to ask you to join the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi whipped out a bowl of water and sprinkled some on Kyo's head. "You nodded! Therefore, you're joining!" Haruhi cheered. "This is the place to be while running away from annoying family members!"**

**"What? How did you know about that stupid rat Yu-" Kyo suddenly paused in the middle of his sentence. "Wait… Oh, it's nothing…" **

**"What is it?" Haruhi inquisitively asked Kyo. "You can tell me all about your life and history!" **

**"For Pete's sake, do you know what the heck I mean by it's nothing?" Kyo sighed. He looked at Haruhi who was grinning enthusiastically. **

**"Well, I'll tell everyone that you abused Mikuru if you don't join the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi laughed and held her hand out to Kyo. "So welcome, new member!"**

**"WHAAAAT!? I NEVER EVEN ACCEPTED THE DAMN OFFER! ANYWAY, WHO EVEN IS MIKURU?" Kyo raged. "Wait… I'M NOT HAVING YOU TELL ANYONE THAT I ABUSED A STRANGER! I'LL JOIN THE DAMN CLUB!"**

**Haruhi yelled in triumph. "YESSS! Welcome, member 6! I'll introduce you to Kyon, Koizumi, Mikuru and Yuki tomorrow!" She grinned at Kyo. "Now to get started! Recruit 6, go get me some cola!"**

**"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Kyo was screaming.**

**"Someone's got anger management issues!" Haruhi chuckled under her breath. "This'll be fun..."**

e...


	2. Chapter 2

Kyon opened the door to the SOS Brigade clubroom. He could see Haruhi talking with a red-haired boy who looked very angry. He opened the door a little wider for Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki to enter.

"Suzumiya, we're here." Kyon mumbled, watching Haruhi and waiting for her to even notice that they were there.

Haruhi met eyes with Kyon. "KYON! Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki! This is our new member, Sohma-kun! Kyo Sohma! He's going to join us on our new… HOLIDAY!" Haruhi yelled in triumph.

Kyon sighed and looked at the new member, Kyo. "Well, welcome to Haruhi's hellhole…" He sighed. "Where's the next holiday going to be to?" Kyon asked with a straight face. Mikuru was cowering behind Kyon, looking scared of what Haruhi might make her wear on holiday in public. She glanced quickly at Kyo.

"We're going to Karuizawa this time! Idyllic country towns are great settings for holidays!" Haruhi punched her fist in the air. "You guys better get packed, cause it's in a week!" Haruhi instructed the team. "You can go home now, that's all I wanted to tell you! Oh, and Kyon, bring food and lots of party stuff!" Haruhi beckoned the SOS Brigade (minus Yuki) and its new member out the door and shouted down the corridor. "See you guys soon! Meet back here on the day of the holiday! Daily meetings are cancelled for the week!" Haruhi told them.

Kyo, Kyon, Itsuki and Mikuru walked down the corridor out of the SOS Brigade.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sohma-kun." Kyon tried to start a conversation with Kyo.

"You have to go through this every day?" asked Kyo. Kyo's phone suddenly beeped, showing a text.

Subject: -

Sender: Yuki S.

Message: The house will be vacant for a week. Find somewhere else to go. Left ¥20000 at the door just in case you need money.-

-YUKI

Kyo sighed. "What to do now, then! I'm houseless for a week and all but 20,000 yen. I couldn't even buy 2 days at a hotel!"

The others looked at him with surprise. "Well, I'm sure you can stay with me. My sister… admires people with hair like that. You don't need to pay me." Kyon said with a low tone. Kyo had nothing to do but accept. "Oh… thank you." Kyo said with a slight angry tone, but he was always angry. He was SURE looking forward to a holiday with strangers!


End file.
